


Family!verse art/manips

by GoddessofBirth, safeandwarm, skimiskim



Series: family!verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of various pieces of fanart and/or manips related to family!verse; Some made by me, some made by Saredon, some made by safeandwarm.  These are also the face claims and/or names for the Hales, etc. who died in the fire. Um...I think I'll just put each piece as a separate 'chapter.'  Bear with me (bare?), this is the first time I've attempted an art post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Memorandum - those lost to Kate Argent

_In Memorandum_ (quote from Shirley Manson's Samson and Delilah; it always seems a very Kate/Derek song to me)

 

__

 

**Adam Hale, Sr**. (Left side, second from top), _Alpha_ , married to **Sarah Hale** (Left Side, third from top)

  _Children_ :  Laura Hale (not pictured), Derek Hale (not pictured), **Melissa (Melly) Hale** (bottom left corner), and **Adam Hale, Jr.** (bottom, second from left)

 

**Michael Hale** (Top Left Corner), engaged to **Lai Ming Fen** (Top, second from left), mother of **Lai An** (Top, third from left)

 

**Peter Hale** (Top Right Corner), married to **Micah Hale** (Right side, second from top)

   _Children_ : **Emily Hale** (Right side, third from top), **Lizzy Hale** , (bottom right corner), fraternal twin to **Peter Hale, Jr.** (bottom, third from left)

 

 

 

_  
_


	2. Those That Came Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Hale siblings

 

**Sibling Order:**

Adam Hale and Elizabeth Hale (fraternal twins)

Peter Hale

Michael Hale


	3. The Last of the Hale Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any potential confusion before the story is written: Adam Hale, Sr., had a son and named him Adam, long after Elizabeth had left the pack. Elizabeth had a son, and named him Adam as a tribute to the brother she left behind.

_The last of the Hale line..._

 

__

 

_And the people they can't get from under their skin_

 

__


	4. Lydia/Adam Things

 

 


	5. Jackson and Kellen

 

 


	6. Elizabeth Hale and Chris Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I JUST LOVE THEM OKAY?


	7. For Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this doesn't have so much to do with the actual story itself, but saredon knows how much I like band AUs and boys in guyliner. Thus, I get family!verse band AU art. Which I am now sharing with you.


	8. Jackson and Kellen, Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gorgeous addition to the Kelson fanart, by the lovely safeandwarm.


	9. Lydia and Adam, encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awesome piece of Adia fanart, again by the wonderful safeandwarm. I especially love how she worked in their mutual love of math in the background of the piece. Yeah, I get excited about things like that.


	10. Born Under a Bad Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to see I'm not the real artist in the trio, eh?

 

*Quote from Richard Siken's poem _Saying Your Names_


	11. Spider Webs Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful fanart that safeandwarm made to ~~bribe~~ encourage me to finish chapter 5.

[ ](http://s690.photobucket.com/albums/vv266/goddessofbirth/?action=view&current=familversecouplesbyheavenwasblue.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In These Arms - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406525) by [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim)
  * [I See You, You See Me - An Adam/Lydia Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406534) by [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim)
  * [Be Still - A Kellen/Jackson Fanmix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437111) by [skimiskim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim)




End file.
